YellowDevil
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: Un héros, une demoiselle en détresse, des ennemis...ou pas. {RyoPi}


Yellow Devil

Dans un appartement de Tokyo un jeune homme appris qu'il passerais sa journée seul. Pour combler ce vide il regarda un film. Un fois celui-ci fini un grand bruit retentis. Un homme mauvais viens d'entrer dans son logis. Il se munis de son masque et décide de le combattre. S'en suit un combat acharné. Mais son adversaire est coriace...il s'échappe a chaque fois ne lui laissant aucun répits. Parant a toutes ses attaques. Mais en bon héros il se devais de résister, il devait sauver les innocents.

Continuant sans relâche il fini par terrasser son adversaire après une lutte acharné. Oui mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important mais impossible de se souvenir. Il tourna longtemps en rond puis décida de prendre une douche pour l'aider a réfléchir. Il retira lentement ses vêtement tout en réfléchissant...rien a faire. Un fois son corps dévoilé, il s'introduisit dans la cabine de douche, ferma la porte et alluma l'eau. Le liquide incolore suivait langoureusement son chemin sur son corps pour s'écouler a n'en plus finir. Le contacte de l'eau sur son corps lui détendit tout les muscles alors qu'il cherchait toujours sa réponse.

Il pris le gel douche et créa une réaction chimique avec les deux liquide qui fine apparaître de fine bulle sur tout son corps. Qui elle aussi suivaient un chemin le long de ses membre doucereusement.

Il pu aisément entendre son amant entrer dans l'appartement pendant sa douche. Il l'entendit pauser ses affaires avec une pointe d'empressement. Puis entrer dans la chambre. Il fini tranquillement sa douche. Puis en sortis, pris un long tissus blanc et épousa ses forme avec tendresse, un fois sec il enfila son tissus lui permettant de cacher un minimum sa nudité mais qui laissa apparaître les forme de son corps. Il décida alors de rejoindre son aimer. En entrant dans la pièce sombre il pue apercevoir son céladon étendu sur le lit. Le corps étendu aguichant le sien, dans un pose lascive terriblement sexy. Commençant a trembler d'excitation le héros cacher s'approcha du corps qui lui faisait tant envie. Seul un tissus cachait la barrière de sa nudité laissant apparaître sont corps musclé et désirable. Il se penchât mais toute son ardeur s'éteignit en une fraction de seconde quand il vit son aimer endormis telle une princesse. Alors il posa un doux contacte de ses lèvre contre les siennes puis il s'installa a ses côté pour sombrer lui aussi dans ses songes.

A son réveil il pu admirer la magnificence de son soupirant encore dans ses songes. Pour une fois il pouvait profiter de son visage endormis de toute sa longue semaine de repos. Pour la première fois il pouvait caresser cette peau satiner avec amour. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il profita un long moment de son étreinte. Leurs corps durant la nuit c'étaient rapprocher cherchant un simple contacte. Il aurait pu rester comme cela un éternité mais son corps lui rappela que lui aussi avait besoin d'attention. Une attention toute particulière qui d'habitude était assouvie par son aimer. Mais il ne voulais pas le sortir de ses songes. Alors il se levât et se dirigea vers le lieu qui lui permettra d'assouvir son désire. Se sentant de plus en plus fébrile a son approche. Il arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrir doucement et inspecta l'intérieur pour en sortir ce qui lui permettrais de ne plus avoir a entendre le cris de son estomac. D'habitude son amant se levant avant, lui préparait avec amour son premier repas de la journée mais il devais reprendre des forces.

Il s'assit alors a la table en face de la fenêtre pouvant admirer le paysage extérieure. Tout en se délectant du silence matinale il fit glisser sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvre. Une petite partie du breuvage brun pénétra dans sa gorge et il se réjouir de la douce sensation que produisait le fluide chaleureux le long de sa gorge et finir dans son ventre. Il répéta plusieurs fois son action. N'ayant pas le courage de cuisiner il sortit de quoi se faire des tartine. Étalent langoureusement la pâte grasse sur son toast puis répéta l'opération avec une autre pâte sucrée. Une fois repus il nettoya son festin. Et en bonne amant il préparât le repas de son soupirant. Une fois fini ledit soupirant sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine, s'installant à la place que son aimer lui laissa après avoir presser ses lèvre amoureusement sur les seines. Et avec un sourire il entamât son repas. Avec tout autant de lenteur que son prédécesseur.

Notre héros lui se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver une nouvelle fois et apparaître plus décent. Une fois son opération fini, sa question de la veille lui revient. Que lui manquait il. Pourtant c'était important. Il prit alors sa guitare et se positionna sur le divan pour faire glisser ses doigt contre les cordes affin de réfléchir. Son aimer pris le même chemin que lui précédemment dans le but de se changer, mais lui ne s'étant pas laver la veille. Puis il s'assit au côté de son musicien, et écouta son œuvre tout en se reposant a ses côté. Leurs présence respective leurs suffisait amplement. Alors tout en de délectant de la présence de l'autre il s'affairait a leurs activité. Ne rien faire pour l'un et réfléchir pour l'autre.

Pourtant il avait tout la double vie. Le bonheur, des ennemis à combattre. Mais que lui maquait il. Laissant son esprit vagabonder et ses main caresser habillement son instrument. Il se laissa totalement emporter par son inconscient. Laissant son amant toujours a ses côté griffonner sur une feuille de papier. Son expression était adorable lui aussi réfléchissait mais à une nouvelle chanson, le rythme de la guitare l'inspirait fortement alors il laissait son esprit créer des phrases se suivant en une histoire. Ils restèrent un long très long moment comme ça. Jusqu'au moment ou le plus jeune vint se blottir dans les bras du plus vieux réclament un peu de tendresse. L'aîné posa alors son instrument et pris son aimer dans ses bras pour une étreinte intime mais innocente.

Sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien la lente respiration, et les doux battement du cœurs de l'autre les firent sombrer dans leurs univers de romance. Oui un héros ne devais jamais négliger ses proches pour ne pas les perdre. Laissant leurs corps accoler ils regardèrent la télévision, profitant d'être ensemble. De s'aimer et de pouvoir se le montrer. Le film qui passait parlait de la vie d'un super héros. Le plus vieux regarda alors avec attention le programme. Ce héros avait une vie tragique son père tuer et dans le désire de la venger devint un justicier masquer. Défendant les plus démunis, ceux que personne ne veux défendre. Ce héros sans peur, qui bien vite tomba amoureux mais cette femme mourut des mains d'un autre homme sous la torture et la souffrance. Au finale le héros gagne toujours mais à quel prix. Malgré cela il trouva toujours impossible de remplir le vide qui le dérangeait. Sa vie était semblable bien que peu dangereuse.

Une fois le film fini le plus jeune tenta de faire sombrer le plus vieux dans la luxure, demandant des attentions plus poussé a l'aide de contacte fiévreux . Le plus âgé ne mis pas longtemps a sombrer ayant longuement attendu se moment. Cherchant simplement la chaleur de l'autre en pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Laissant leurs bouche a un contacte de plus en plus passionné. Haletant, faisant tomber les premières barrières de tissus en découvrant la peau de l'autre petit a petit comme si c'était la première fois. Les contactes de leurs mains et de leurs lèvres leurs produisaient des frissons grisants. De léger bruit commençaient a emplir la pièce : des gémissements étouffés. Leurs souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Leurs peau de plus en plus découverte, laissant leurs corps épouser les formes du divan. Collant amoureusement leurs corps, demandant toujours plus de contacte. Une fine couche de sueur recouvraient leurs corps qui frissonnaient a chaque contactes. Pourtant le plus petit ne demandait pas plus comme à son habitude, il laisser son amant sombrer dans ce tourbillon de sensation. Son cadet aimait prendre son temps pour ressentir les choses. Juste aujourd'hui il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Bien que son corps ne réclamait que le sien, il laissa la luxure de son amant se démontré par de simple geste doucereux mais avide. Se laissant dominer par le plus jeune pour lui laisser libre a ses désirs. Leurs positions furent échanger sans grande difficulté. Se laissant aller au douce sensation des embrassades de son vis à vis. Se soumettre totalement lui plaisait autant qu'il le détestait. Il aimait qu'on prenne soins de lui, mais ne pas pouvoir agir le rendait fou. Et a cet instant précis son amant le savait bien car il lui faisait perdre la tête. Le rendant fébrile à chaque contacte. Le simple fait de sentir son souffle sur son corps le faisait frissonner de toute part.

Ne pouvant plus rester passif il retourna son aimer pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il a avait décider de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il se saisit alors de l'avant dernier rempart avant la nudité et de le lui enlever avec une lenteur insoutenable pour son compagnon. Le morceau de tissus fini sa cours au sol. Le plus âgé laissant son souffle parcourir ses jambes se régalant des frissons d'appréhension produit. S'amusant a frôler le membre de son amant. Le faisant sombrer dans une folie de sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Le laissant languir sous ses douces attentions. Il se décida a abréger les souffrance de son éphèbes en entendant ses doux soupire demandant plus. Alors avec une lenteur infini il enleva son propre pantalon se délectant du gémissement empresser de son aimer, qui commençait a perdre patience. Collant a nouveau leurs corps et seller leurs amours par un baiser étouffant une nouvelle plainte du dominé. Il fini par donner au plus jeune l'attention qu'il réclamait, a l'aide sa bouche il faisait vibrer de plaisir son amant. Prodiguant des mouvement verticaux grisant, faisant atteler puis petit à petit sa voix emplissait de plus en plus la pièce devenant plus puissante cherchant sans cesse a trouver de l'oxygène. Dans un dernier râle de luxure, la semence fut avalée avec délice. Laissant alors le cadet reprendre sa respiration, il repartis a la découverte de son torse.

Mais leurs désir fut couper par la sonnette qui retentis. Décidant d'en faire fit, l'intrus allait sans doute se lasser. Mais le vil s'acharnait sur la sonnette avec rage et passion. Contre toute mes attente mon amant se leva ramassa ses vêtements pour paraître présentable devant l'importun qui les dérangeait, et qui malmenait cette pauvre sonnette. Le plus vieux tenta de l'en dissuader mais il fut pousser dans la pièce adjacente pour cacher sa nudité et son désir. Il se retrouva dans la salle de bain avec aucun possibilité de retraite. Car ses vêtement était toujours dans le salon, il se résiliât donc a une douche bien froide en attendant son aimer.

Il entendit des voix s'élever dans la pièce a côté, il n'arrivait pas a reconnaître le fauteur de trouble et il devait sauver son amant. Un éclaire de lucidité...ou pas, lui traversa l'esprit son aimer était en danger, en détresse face au mal. Voilà ce qu'il lui manquait une « princesse » en détresse. Et il devait a tout pris la sauver. Un fois calmé, il remis son caleçon et chercha de quoi s'habiller. Mais il ne trouva qu'une seul chose...son costume de justicier mais sans le masque. Tant pis il ferais tout par amour. Il enfila donc sa panoplie de vengeur masquer sans le masque et entrepris de sortir de la pièce. Un fois la porte ouverte il pu entendre distinctement la voix du gêneur. Qui pouvait bien venir les voir un jour de congé. Il tendit alors l'oreille pour être sur de l'identité de son ennemis. Et peu être pouvoir le combattre plus facilement. Fois de YellowDevil il sauverais son amant.

Les voix s'élevant lui était totalement familière, alors il connaissait l'agresseur.

-Je sais plus quoi faire Yamapi, il m'ignore totalement. Dit l '« agresseur » avec une voix emplie de tristesse.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est exactement passer ? Demanda le dit Yamapi a la personne devant lui sans se douter un seul instant qu'il était devant le méchant.

YellowDevil décida d'écouter les plainte et jugera si il pouvait ou non avoir vraiment besoin de son amant a cette instant. Il se rapprocha donc mais toujours en restant invisible au yeux des deux personne dans la pièce. Il pu apercevoir le visage scélérat. Malheur c'était le Démon au visage d'ange. Il finissait toujours par les déranger celui-là. S'installant confortablement pour écouter tout en pouvant effectuer un mouvement de retraite si besoin. Il écouta le récit du démon angélique...apatament un problème avec EvilGreedy. Les méchants on leurs propre problème. Pourtant d'habitude il va plutôt demander de l'ai a EvilBrainy ou a EvilKneen.

Il écouta alors le long récit de EvilAngel...le très très très long récit. Apparemment une dispute sans intérêt qui a pris trop d'ampleur, a propos de nourriture...venant de EvilGreedy ça ne m'étonne pas. Un désaccord vif entre les deux point de vue. L'amant lui restait assis sur son fauteuil a écouter le trouble du plus jeune, sans emmètre de jugement avant la fin de l'histoire. Et c'est alors que d'une voie douce mais tremblante le plus jeune des trois racontais ses périples. YellowDevil décida de faire comme son aimer et d'écouter les dire du cadet sans juger qui que se soit, ce qui était vraiment dure pour lui.

Plus le flot de parole avançais et plus la rage du plus vieux bouillait dans son esprit. Le problème résidait donc d'un enfantillage futile qui avait dépasser le stade de simple querelle a cause de mauvaise fois. Mais il décida de se contenir, écouter jusqu'à la fin. Tout en prenant bien en compte que pour EvilAngel les autres avaient toujours tord. Tout le monde lui pardonnait tout juste avec un sourire. C'était son super vilain pouvoir. Seul YellowDevil pouvait lui résister car il était plus fort que lui a ce jeux là. Car son pouvoir était...de...Non il ne pouvait plus tenir devant le ridicule de la situation. Il se leva alors brusquement

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette accoutrement ? et qu'est ce que c'est que se YD sur ton habit de Yellow ranger ? Demanda son amant a un pointe d'amusement dans la voix ayant l'habitude des lubie étrange du plus vieux.

Mais il n'écoutait pas, il était dans une rage folle. Il avait du stopper l'une de ses activité préférée pour ça ! Il se planta devant le plus jeune et sans retenu le força a se lever devant lui et planta son regard noir dans celui de son vis à vis. Le dit vis à vis tenta un regard de chien battu pour attendrir le plus vieux ce qui eu l'effet de...l'énerver encore plus.

- Bordel Tegoshi ! Cria le Héros absolument plus dans son rôle. Quand est ce que tu va ravaler t'a salle fierté ! Tu es en tord dans cette histoire, tu as le droit de refuser certaine chose a Masu mais pas de le traiter en sous homme ! Quand va tu comprendre que tu n'est pas tout seul ! Je vais te dire un chose Masu se plis en quatre pour toi a chaque fois, il réalise tout tes désires et toi tu le remercie en le rabaissant ! Et bien je vais te dire la même chose que Shige et Keii t'on dit, car je sais que tu es aller les voire. Va t'excuser de ton attitude !

Le plus jeune baissa la tête devant les dure parole qu'il savait vrai. Il savait que Yamapi allait plaider sa cause comme toujours, même après leurs séparation. Il savait aussi qu'il y aurait Ryo et qu'il ne serait pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Peut être attendait il quelqu'un capable de lui dire qu'il était dans l'erreur. Seulement la prise du plus vieux sur ses épaule commençait a lui faire mal.

-Ryo Arrête ! Tu lui fait mal. Dit Yamapi en posant sa main sur son épaule pour ramener le brun a la réalité.

-Va t'excuser ! Dit il en s'écartant mais toujours d'un ton sans appelle.

Tegoshi alors dans toute sa mauvaise fois alla chercher du réconfort dans le regard de son ex-leader, qui était lui aussi face a lui les bras croisé sur le torse.  
-Va t'excuser ! Dit une deuxième fois mais par Yamapi cette fois sur un tout lui aussi tout aussi indiscutable. Quand on est en tord Tegoshi on s'excuse et c'est tout. On ne va pas déranger tout le monde pendant leurs jours de repos !

Tegoshi se contenta de baisser la tête honteux. Yamapi était agacer d'avoir du arrêter, lui aussi, son instant privilégier. Et donc il était objectif mais plus brusque qu'a son habitude. Finalement après plusieurs argument le plus jeune fini par capituler et partis s'excuser de sa grossière erreur et de toutes les autres qu'il a commise envers son meilleurs amis injustement. Un fois seul le plus âgé lança un regard fiévreux au plus jeune. Mais celui-ci gardait toujours une question sans réponse, une question des plus étrange surtout au vu de son Ryo habillé avec son costume de Rangeur sur le quel il avait maladroitement écrit YD. En avouant toute fois qu'il le trouvais vraiment désirable comme ça.

-Ryo tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dit il avec toujours autant d'amusement.

Le dit Ryo regarda ses vêtement, puis regarda son amant un peu paniqué.

-Diantre je suis démasqué ! Dit il dans une pose théâtrale.

-Tu joue au super héros ou quoi ?

- Je suis un super héros ! Dit il avec assurance. Mais tu m'a démasquer.

-Mais ou est ce que tu as encore eu cette superbe idée dit il ironiquement.

-Qui m'a jeter dans la salle de bain nu ?

Yamapi se mit alors a rire, trouvent la stupidité de son compagnon de plus en plus présente dans leurs couple. Mais il entra tout de même dans son jeux.

-Et pourquoi est tu en super héros ?

-Bah pour protéger la personne que j'aime des méchants dit il simplement.

-Mais quelle méchant ?

-Bah de EvilAngel.

Yamapi resta silencieux quelque seconde puis se mit a rire une nouvelle fois en comprenant qui était EvilAngel. Ou avait il encore trouver tout ça ?

-Et il y en a d'autre des super méchant ?

-Bien sur, il y a EvilGreedy, Evil Brainy, EvilKneen et EvilBaka dit il avec un grand sourire, sachant que son amant serais assez curieux pour chercher ses personnes.

-Donc EvilBaka je suppose que c'est Jin dit il en regardant son amant qui acquiesça. Puis EvilKneen c'est Keii-chan par ce que tu a toujours trouver qu'il parlait trop...EvilBrainy Shige par ce qu'il est intelligent et EvilGreedy Masu par ce qu'il est gourmand. Seul les hochement de tête de son compagnon lui répondaient de son juste jugement.

Un silence persista, silence qui permis a Ryo de venir se coller contre son aimer qui réfléchissait toujours. Sortant de sa réflexion il n'avait pas remarquer que Ryo était si proche et qu'il l'emmenait déjà vers leurs chambre.

-Mais YD qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il tout en le suivant docilement.

-Bah mes initiales. Dit il. Je suis YellowDevil dit il avec une pointe d'héroïsme qui fit pouffer son amant, qui ne faisant pas attention trébucha sur un objet non identifier, tenta de se raccrocher a quelque chose qui fut la couette de leurs lit respectif et entraînant Ryo dans sa chute. Il tomba dans un léger bruit sourd. Chut qui fut amortie par la couette a terre.

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Demanda t-il faisant fit de leurs positions ne s'étant pas fait mal dans sa chute.  
-La demoiselle en détresse dit il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe un fois que tu as sauver cette demoiselle.

-bah on tombe amoureux !

-On y est déjà je pense. Donc ?

Ryo fit mine de réfléchir tout en prodiguant de légère caresse le long du torse de Yamapi. Le plus jeune commençant déjà a se perdre dans le désir qui commençait a l'enivrer pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-On consomme notre Amour jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Dit il toujours avec son sourire mais n'ayant rien d'innocent.

Mais déjà Yamapi ne l'écoutait plus. S'en suivi une nuit d'amour comme ils n'en avaient pas vécu depuis longtemps. C'est alors qu'au petit matin ils se réveillèrent ensemble se souriant. Mais Ryo se mis a sourire d'une façon que Yamapi ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sentait l'idée idiote venir alors qu'il était toujours étendu par terre. Et ça ne rata pas.

-Nan pèche il faudrait qu'il y ai plus de super méchant comme ça je pourrais plus souvent te sauver. Et alors on consommerais notre amour plus souvent.

-C'est pas YellowDevil mais YellowDebile que tu aurais du avoir comme nom. Dit il blasé.

-Mais c'est pas cool comme nom...et puis pourquoi tu es méchant d'un coup? Demanda t-il totalement perdu par l'attitude de son oreiller improvisé.

-Le romantisme tu connais ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ? Répondit-il innocemment.

-par ce qu'il y a plus Romantique comme phrase de réveil. Dit le plus jeune légèrement énerver.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber. Dit le plus jeune en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Mais deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille amoureusement. Yamapi se retourna violemment pour incendier son amant...mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, le grand Ryo Nishikido a genoux devant lui avec se regard de chien battu tentant de se faire pardonner. Après tout il devait combattre le mal par tout les moyens alors les coups bas étaient permis. Le plus jeune tenta de soutenir son regard mais comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait comme ça il capitula, posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et partis prendre sa douche sous le regard triomphant de son petit ami.

Petit ami qui s'élança a sa poursuite car il devait sauver son aimer de la méchante douche...  
Après tout la demoiselle en détresse capitule toujours devant le héros pourquoi s'en priverait il ?

Aujourd'hui est un jours particulièrement difficile pour notre héros. La souffrance qu'il ressent en cette instant il ne l'a jamais ressentis. Mais il ne se soumettra a aucun prix. Par ce que le grand YellowDevil ne ploie, ni devant ses ennemis, ni devant les obstacles. Par ce que c'est un héros et aussi par ce qu'il a une fierté mal placer qui lui vaux cette souffrance en se jour funeste. Portant il a toujours réussis tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il a vaincu tout ses ennemis, dépasser les pires obstacles, braver les plus effrayantes des fans, supporter les bavardages incessant d'EvilKneen, les bruitages incessant de EvilAngel et EvilGreedy...Il allait tout de même pouvoir survivre a ça non ? Sa fierté le lui criait mais il n'en pouvais déjà plus. Et ce petit objet qui le nargue, et qui le fait saliver en imaginant la suite des événements. Déjà il imaginais tout ce qu'il pouvais faire avec. Même si son amant serait totalement contre. C'est lui le centre du problème d'ailleurs. Il ne veux jamais s'amuser ou prendre du bon temps...Enfin pour lui, et se fichu paris.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la personne pénétrant dans la pièce se manifesta joyeusement. Avec empressement Ryo fit disparaître le petit objet dans le tréfonds d'un placard. Et accueillit son amant comme il le faut, et surtout ne pas lui montrer l'objet de ses désires, sinon...sinon il ne préfère pas y penser, il ne pourrait jamais supporter cette souffrance tout super héros qu'il puisse être. Son amant était le plus effrayant, aucun être du mal ne pouvait lui arriver a la cheville. Quand son aimer se montrait cruel c'était toujours comparable a une apocalypse.

Finalement ils prirent leurs soirée en amoureux lover dans le canapé, juste pour passer du temps ensemble avant le grand départ de Ryo pour sa tournée en tant que YellowRanger. Tenir une triple identité est assez difficile. Profitant pleinement de leurs soirée il finir par s'endormir toujours lovée dans se magnifique canapé. Il faut l'avouer le film était soporifique. Avant de sombrer le héros était juste déçu que la veille de son départ ne soit pas plus mouvementé. Mais il fut heureux de le passer avec lui.

Le réveil fut difficile pour le Ryo qui fut réveil, non pas par le baiser habituel de Tomo mais le baiser plutôt brutale du tapis de leurs salon qu'il détestait particulièrement. Et quand le contacte se fit, le grognement qui sortis de la bouche de Nishikido alerta son amant qui s'élança vers lui pour voir si il n'était pas blesser. Mais la chute avait juste été désagréable et le réveil un peu brutale. Les douce attentions qui lui sont prodigué firent venir sa bonne humeur. Tellement bonne qu'il tenta une approche physique, mais...par ce qu'il y a toujours un mais, le plus jeune lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas le temps car sa tourné commençais le jours même. Son humeur sur le déclin, il se prépara avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Mais n'eut pas ce qu'il voulais, son amant s'endurcissait un peu trop a son contacte. Mais même avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont il faisait preuve l'heure continuait d'avancer et il fini par devoir partir.

Avant de passer le pas de la porte et de se diriger vers son lieu de travail avec Yamapi, il eu une petit pensée pour l'objet abandonner au fond du placard, mais qui fut arrêter par une main qui tira son bras sans ménagement lui faisant comprendre qu'ils allaient être en retard. Arriver a la voiture ils se permirent un dernier geste de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, pour leurs au revoir qu'il ne pourraient pas avoir a la Jinmusho. Le départ qui arriva trop vite pour le plus vieux fini par se faire. Et il partis pour trois mois de tournée. Trois long mois l'un sans l'autre...même les plus grand héros pouvaient en souffrir, mais il restera fort, il se l'était promis. Pourtant il était heureux de pouvoir travailler avec les Kanjani 8 mais tout ce temps seul son amant, qui occupe son esprit tout le long, lui et la peur qu'il ne trouve cet objet. La peur qu'il le voit différemment après, qu'il le quitte, qu'il l'oublie.

Aucun de ses amis n'a vu sa détresse après tout il est bonne acteur, il a donc pu feindre le bonheur. Feindre les sourires, autant a ses amis qu'a ses fans. Mais il est fatigué de mentir, de devoir se cacher derrière une image toute faite...juste pour sa fichu fierté. Comme dirais son aimer il ne veut pas que sa personnalité soit mise a nu, il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de le voir ainsi. Il ne lui confit que certain de ses doutes mais a personne d'autre...jamais. Son monde avant tournait autour de sa petite personne. Mais maintenant il tourne autour de Yamapi, même si il ne lui dira jamais. Tout le monde semble pourtant l'avoir remarqué sauf le principale intéresser. Il ne se rappelle plus quand tout cela a changer mais sa vie d'avant lui semble très loin. Mais elle ne lui maque pas, personne ne s'en plaindra. Grâce a lui il est moins grognon...moins méchant...Mais Ryo Nishikido restera tout de même Ryo Nishikido avec ou sans changement, il reste tout de même un râleur quelque peu sadique qui aime la mayonnaise. Faire chier le monde est et sera toujours son passe temps préférer. Surtout quand la victime lui répond, et qu'elle tente de se défendre. Quand il y repense la seul personne a l'avoir totalement accepter avec ses qualité et ses défauts, c'est Tomohisa.

Mais il fut coupé dans sa longue réfection par une voix quelque peu moqueuse.

-Alors t'a craquer ?

Il releva la tête de croisa le regard moqueur de Yoko. Il parle de leurs précédent paris...pourquoi avait il fait ça...et pourquoi son idiot d'amant avait lui aussi jouer le jeux.

-Non. Lui répondit-il un peu sèchement.

-C'est dure non ? Mais l'enjeu est de taille. Avec un sourire légèrement sadique cette fois-si.

-Bien sur que ça l'es, mais je n'aime pas perdre et tu le sais très bien.

-Je sais surtout que ta sentence sera respectée.

-T'aurais pas pu trouver autre choses non plus ?

-J'ai surtout trouver ton plus gros point faible.

Et sur cette dernière moquerie Yoko repartis a ses occupations qui était faire ses exercices avec le coach Maru. Pour tenter de perdre du poids. Ryo scruta la pièce, il n'aperçut que Yoko, Maru et Tacchon. Puis finalement il vit Hina entrains de lire dans un coins de la pièce, pour une fois qu'il se tais. Hina est gentil mais vraiment bruyant. Mais il ne voyait pas le duo Yasuba, sans doute partis dans un coins au calme. Au finale il repartis a son occupation première...lambiner. Plus qu'une semaine...juste une toute petite, et il pourrait le revoir. Sauf que plus il attendait la fin de la semaine plus le temps ralentissait. Il fini par devenir désagréable avec ses camarades en les envoyant sur les roses dès qu'il le pouvais. En fait il était carrément méchant...il ne se retenait absolument pas, laissant sa frustration s'écouler dans son flot de paroles. Il savait pourtant qu'il était injuste mais le temps lui paraissait moins long comme ça...de plus il était en manque vraiment en manque...fichu paris. Comment avait il pu accepter ça. Plus il y pense, plus ça l'énerve et plus il est mauvais.

Un bruit sourd et violent stoppa le bruit présent dans la loge. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de se son pour y découvrir le visage furieux de leurs leader vocale.

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT RYO ! Intervint-il d'un ton menacent.

Le ton utiliser était sans appel, ne laissant place a aucune protestation. Subaru étant d'un naturel très calme, ses nerfs lâchaient très rarement. Depuis leurs début ces instants pouvaient se compter sur les doigt d'une seul main. Tous étaient terrifier dans la loge même le concerné qui se laissait rarement intimider. Mais l'un des membres était bien plus que terrifier, il serrait contre lui le corps de son ami. On pouvait apercevoir de légères larmes sur ses joues mouillant le T-Shirt de son aîné.

Y a pas que toi qui soit fatiguer et stresser, y en a mare que tu passe tes nerfs sur tout le monde. Ça encore on te le pardonne mais faire pleurer Sho-chan ça t'a pas le droit ! Lui lança t-il dédaigneusement.

Tout le monde pouvait avoir ses humeurs ça ils en avaient l'habitude mais là il devenait insupportable pour tout le monde. A râler pour un détail inutile. Après tout c'est aussi de leurs faute, ils ont aider au paris. Mais là leurs ami allait trop loin. Faire pleurer Sho-chan n'était pas chose aisée et pourtant en quelque seconde il avait réussis et avec brillo, ce qui avait mis hors de lui Subaru. Ce dernier n'aimait pas voir ses amis pleurer et encore moins Shota. Pourtant au lieu de s'excuser l'autre idiot restait sur sa chaise a regarder impassible en apparence du moins, pourtant lui non plus n'aimait pas faire du mal a ses amis. Mais sa foutue fierté l'en empêchait.  
Au bout d'un temps interminable pour le Yellow ranger, Subaru le lâcha enfin du regard pour se concentrer sur le tristesse de son amis avec l'ai de Maruyama. Ryo pensait alors pouvoir être tranquille en oubliant une chose essentielle, ses amis étaient persistant, de son point de vue il le pensait bien plus grossièrement. C'est avec cette douce pensée que Yokoyama et Okura se postère devant lui avec un regard se voulant dur. Murakami lui comme a son habitude a était plonger dans son livre a l'écoute tout de même pour réagir s'il le fallait, mais ne s'inquiétant pas plus que ça puisque Yoko prenait visiblement les choses en main. Pendant se temps les Yasuba s'étaient éloigner dans un coin de la pièce pour calmer le plus jeune.

Ryo sur sa chaise toisait ses deux amis tentant de leurs faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Mais Yokoyama restait confiant, il avait un bouclier humain...Tacchon, car Ryo n'oserait jamais lui faire du mal pour une raison bien précise. Le grand Ryo Nishikido ne craignait que deux personne plus que tout aux sains de l'agence, son amant et le petit amis de Green. Le simple fait de contrarier le plus jeune amenait les foudres de son soupirant puisqu'il n'était réceptif qu'a son problème...et au chocolat. Quand au fait de savoir qui est cet amant mystère...c'est une autre histoire.

Dokkun, sérieusement tu veux continuer a pourrir le groupe comme tu le fait ? Lui demanda le black ranger fermement mais amicalement.

Et si s'était le cas ? Lui demanda se dernier sur la défensive.

Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vrai, lui dit avec plus insistance.

Pourtant le Nishikido continuait de renfrogner sur sa chaise malgré les paroles de son aîné. Plus les argument avançaient plus il devenait mauvais. Envoyant pratiquement le Black ranger bouler. Alors qu'Hina avait poser son livre pour intervenir un main s'écrasa lourdement et fortement sur la table juste a côté de Dokkun et Yoko. Tous sursautèrent même Yausda qui fut couper dans ses larmes tellement surpris par le bruit, et d'autant plus par sa provenance. Okura approcha son visage contrarier de son amis pour lui montrer son état d'énervement. A leurs souvenir se dernier ne s'était jamais énervé, sauf peut être quand Maru lui avait piquer son dessert, tous c'étaient promis de ne plus jamais énerver le plus jeune. D'un naturel calme, ses colère était effrayantes...même son amant ne lui arrivait pas a la cheville. C'est a cet instant que le Yellow ranger consentis a se tasser sur sa chaise.

MAIS MERDE RYO REVILLE TOI ! ET ARRETE DE FAIRE LE CON AVEC TOUT LE MONDE COMME CA ! TU CHERCHE QUOI, QUE TOUT S'ARRETE POUR NOUS ? DE PERDRE LE GROUPE ? MOI J'EN AI MA CLAQUE, UN PEU COMME TOUT LE MONDE EN FAITE. MAIS PERSONNE N'OSE TE LE DIRE PAR CEQU'ON EST TOUS UN PEU COUPABLE A CAUSE DE FICHU PARI. ALORS MAINTENANT T'ARRETE TA FIERTEE DE MERDE ET TES CONNERIES ET TU T'EXCUSE ! ET PENDANT QU'ON Y EST TU T'EXUSERA AU PRES DE YAMAPI ! Green avait élever la voix, même voir crier ses paroles.

On pouvait a travers ses paroles ressentir tout la colère du plus jeune envers son amis. Après avoir évacuer tout cela sa colère commença a retomber mais elle revient vite quand il vit que son amis ouvrait la bouche pour le contredire. Alors que personne ne pouvais l'imaginer une seul seconde la main du plus jeune atterrit violemment sur la joue. Et dans un bruit sourds le corps de Nishikido tomba au sol abasourdi. Alors qu'Okura se tenait devant lui près a le frapper une nouvelle fois retenu par Hina, qui avait décider d'intervenir. Ryo se réveilla a l'instant ou il avait toucher le sol il était en train de perdre ses amis a cause d'un bêtise. C'est alors que difficilement et s'excusa au près de ses amis les larmes au yeux, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule en guise de soutient, aucun présent dans la pièce n'aurait imaginé que Yasuda essayerais de consoler son ami, après les parole blessante de se dernier. Mais comme ils le disaient tous si bien il était trop gentil.


End file.
